The Devil's Thrall
by Dai-say
Summary: [AU 300A.D.]The story of a young girl who made a deal with the devil. The story of Fllay Allster, a young girl who had to pick up her life after she lost everything, and had to find a new reason to live and love. Beginning:[FK CK AL]Middle:[AC KL]End:[KF]
1. Prologue: The Devil's Songs

**THE DEVIL'S THRALL**

**Pairing:** Fllay/Kira (pre discovery); Athrun/Lacus; Cagalli/Kira (Pre discovery); Athrun/Cagalli; Kira/Lacus

**Summary:** AU 300A.D. The story of a young girl who made a deal with the devil. The story of Fllay Allster, a young girl who had to pick up her life after she lost everything, and had to find a new reason to live and love.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny. Didn't really watch all of the show either. Hated the plot, but loved the characters, so I am making an AU so I can keep the characters, without the plot.

**Author's Notes:** Fllay/Kira and Cagalli/Kira were all before they found out that Kira was Cagalli's twin. So it's not really incest…

**Dedication:** Dedicated to Termony, cause reading her story made me want to write a Gundam Seed story… I actually don't know if she knows that I wrote this… but whatever.

Teri-chan…you don't have to read this story if you find it is boring.

Note: THIS CHAPTER IS MORE OF AN INTRO…YOU DON'T REALY HAVE TO READ IT.

* * *

_PROLOGUE: The devil's song _

* * *

The truth about life is a mystery that no one can solve. Fate, too, is the inevitable destiny that many of us deny but can never escape. The best things in these situations are to just accept it. There is nothing you can do. Nothing you can do, unless you are willing to sell your soul to the devil. This is the story of a girl that was desperate enough to do just this.

Our story takes place in a time long forgotten, even by the earliest historical books. In a place that has been eroded from the memories of mankind, forgotten. Someplace that seems like a myth, something that seems to have not really existed. Yet in reality, this place did exist, it is just that no one found it important enough to record. No one found it worth the time. This place is known as: Ragonal.

The only one that remembers this place is me. I am the devil that made the deal with this young girl. Her story is a tragic and horrifying tale. A tale that some of the gods deem immoral to the extreme, deemed inappropriate to be retold, but I will tell you anyways. Why? Because I think that everyone has the right to be exist. If only in the distant memory of someone else.

It is a promise that I made to myself a long time ago that I would never forget any of the people that had sold their souls to me. I remember all of them. Some sold their souls to earn a living; some to protect their loved ones; some to earn recognition. But her soul was the only one that I took in exchange for power to get revenge. On contrary to popular belief, we devils do not often answer the calls made by those that want to exchange their souls for revenge. We tend to find that these exchange meaningless. There is nothing to be gain. We do not get recognition for only causing deaths, because deaths do not make a big mark of the course of humanity. It is cruel like this.

Deaths are like a faint trickle of water for humans. They just ignore the destruction and move on. Thus none of us make deals for revenge. We devils are very vain, we do not like wasting time for things that would not make some kind of contribution to our name.

But this one girl, this one girl was different. Her name was Fllay Allster, and she wished she could gain power to get revenge for her father. She did not leave a mark on humanity, but she left a mark on my heart. And this is her story.

The village was a poor one. There weren't that many people here. Around 40 at the most, but they were all close to each other, and were almost like family. Fllay was proud to live in a village like this. This was the place that she was born in, the place she was raised in, and the place where she hoped to one day raise her own children. This was the tiny town of Ragonal, where our story would be played out. I could just go straight to the part where she and I made our deal, but I feel that if I told my story that way, you would for sure think she was the antagonist in this epic. No. I believe I will begin from the top, so you would understand better.

The year was 300 AD. Yes, that would seem like a long time ago for you mortals, but us it is but a blink of an eye. This town was one of the few that were spared the most recent trudges of war, but by the slimmest of chances. They too would have been taken had it not been for the sudden disease that had plagued the general of the leading army. But like I said before, fate is inevitable. And soon something else would lead to the annihilation of their town. Fllays treasured town, her home. Her world.

But like I said, I will not start the story on a sad note, because there is enough tragedy later on. I will instead show you a glimpse of her life before every thing else. Before her innocence was tainted. Before her hopes were shattered. Before she became the hated demon that people spat at, and blamed.

I will show you the childhood of a little girl that thought her father was the worlds' strongest man, that thought that god would protect all those that were virtues and good. The first memory I will share with you occurs 5 years before the war, when this girl was 10.

* * *

_Young Fllay hung onto her father's hand as they walked through the crowded streets of Hanome's market place. This village had the closest market place to their village, which was too small for merchants to consider going to. Fllay loved coming here with her father. There was always something happening here, always something to do._

_Turning her head to the right young Fllay saw a fruit stand that caught her eye. There were so many things there! Apples; orange; pears! And other things that Fllay had never seen before. She wanted to go there._

_Tugging relentlessly at her father's sleeve with her free hand, she whispered into her father's when he had bowed his head, and was level with her. "Papa, I want some mini-vegetables!"_

_Her father chuckled. It had been a joke between the two of them. Fllay did not like to eat vegetables when she was young, so her father had bought her sweet apples to make sure she had eaten some kind of fruit or vegetable. And since that was the only kind of vegetable that she would go anywhere near, George Allster had called them mini-vegetables. Even after Fllay had started to eat vegetables, the nickname had stayed. Only now it was only used when the two of them were alone._

_Fllay picked up a melon that was as big as her head. "Papa I want this one."_

_George nodded his head, toward the merchant her asked. "How much miss?"_

_The merchant replied with a bored voice. "3 shillings."_

_George pulled his make shift purse from the pocket in his jacket. Inside was a measly 6 shillings. That was their weeks' allowance. He sighed, but handed over the money. 'Guess I won't be buy that pork leg that I wanted.' But there was no resentment. This was for his princess. His little girl that he had raised single handed after the girl's mother ran off with another man. His little girl, who had never complained, when she had to help around the house instead of going outside._

_He might only be a Thatcher, but he would make sure that his little girl got the treatment that would be fitting for a princess._

_He felt a soft hand reach out for him. He turned his attention back to his daughter. "What is it sweetheart?"_

_"Papa, have half of the melon." She handed over a half to him._

_"Thank you, pumpkin."_

_Soft giggles answered his nickname. "Papa is so funny, I am not a pumpkin!"_

_Taking the half of melon in his hands, George noticed that he had gotten the bigger share. "Sweetheart, are you sure that you don't want this slice instead?"_

_Fllay shook her head. "Papa works harder than I do, so Papa should get the bigger half."_

_George smiled a smile that lit up his whole face. This was why he worked so hard; this was the pride and joy of his life. And he would try to protect her from the world as long as he could. Taking a bit out of his share, the father and daughter continued to wonder through the streets._

* * *

Now you might wonder why I showed you that particular scene out of her life. You might think that I am trying to convince you that she is perfect.

No. That isn't my purpose at all. No. I am just trying to show you that everyone starts out innocent. I am trying to show you how things were before. I am trying to show you why someone would commit such crimes as the ones this young lady would later on commit.

I am, more than anything, trying to show you that there are always two sides to a coin. Everyone can be evil and good. I am trying to even the plains out, so you can hear both sides.

I am trying to give you an image of how things were like before everything that lead to our deal, our contract. I am trying to paint a picture of how life was like before the discover of Kira, the lost prince; the interference of Cagalli, the rebellious princess; the invasion lead by, Athrun the perfect general; and the meddling of Lacus, the kind-hearted yet foolish princess.

Life is an every changing thing. Nothing stands still, but that doesn't mean that we can look back at our past. I would love to tell you the story of this fallen angel. My fallen angel. And what lead her to the choice she made. I hope you will lend me your ears. Please bear with me. This is a long story, because it is not a simple story. The witch isn't the bad guy, god doesn't help, and Cinderella never found her godmother.

**There only the devil and his deal. His song. His thrall.**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 1: Song of the Past

**THE DEVIL'S THRALL**

**Pairing:** Fllay/Kira (pre discovery); Athrun/Lacus; Cagalli/Kira (Pre discovery); Athrun/Cagalli; Kira/Lacus

**Summary**: AU 300A.D. The story of a young girl who made a deal with the devil. The story of Fllay Allster, a young girl who had to pick up her life after she lost everything, and had to find a new reason to live and love.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny. Didn't really watch all of the show either. Hated the plot, but loved the characters, so I am making an AU so I can keep the characters, without the plot.

**Author's Notes: **Fllay/Kira and Cagalli/Kira were all before they found out that Kira was Cagalli's twin. So it's not really incest…

**Dedication:** Dedicated to Termony, cause reading her story made me want to write a Gundam Seed story…

* * *

THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!

* * *

The answer to the question about pairings in this story. 

Now to answer a question that was brought up more than one time: will this be a Fllay/Kira story? Yes as the pairing section indicated. Will Kira get together with Cagalli? Yes he will. But they don't stay together after they find out they are twins. So technically that wouldn't really be incest, since they stay apart, and don't really do that much after their first kiss. Personally, I don't have that much against incest, unless the couple is really unbelievable, but since it is dedicated to Termony and she doesn't like incest stories, this couple will not stay. Sorry to all those that wanted to see Kira and Cagalli. But just to tell you people. I would not have made them a couple anyways…I really don't like Cagalli, but don't worry, that does NOT mean that I will ruin her character! My pride prevents me from doing so. Anyways…She annoys the hell out of me. To hear more of my rant about Cagalli, please read the AN at the end of this chapter. Will this have some Kira and Lacus. Yes, I can't see how I would keep them in character if I didn't add some Kira/Lacus hints in the story. But unlike gundam seed anime plot, I will not keep them together. Who will Kira go to after Lacus? You will see.

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE: Song of the Past_

* * *

Pride. Pride is a wonderful thing. It gives us a sense of self. It gives something to be happy about. It encourages us to keep moving forward. But pride is a dangerous two-edged sword that can cut both ways. 

Pride can damn us. Pride can hurt us. Pride can ruin what we have tried so hard to achieve. More than anything, pride can blind us. This is true for both mortal and devils.

Many of the others take pride in the destruction and chaos created by their deals. I too am proud of most of the deals that I have made in the past. I remember that once I had given a poor man the ability to have his written words come true, in return I too away his ability to talk and hear. It was fantastic! Pure misery that man radiated! Sorry, you must think of me as an evil being right about now. And you would be right. I am evil; there is nothing to be said.

But this deal, this deal is the other side of the blade. It had cut everyone involved the wrong way. I do not feel pride in this deal. Now onto the story, you must be tired of hearing me talk about life and logic. I must apologize; I tend to ramble when I reminisce.

The town of Ragonal was small like I said before. All the residents of this place knew of each other since they had all grown up together. They all trusted each other, and no one locked their doors at night; that is how deep their trust was.

Before the war had reached their little village, Fllay was allowed to go outside and play with her friends after she had finished her housework. Actually, when I say friends I meant friend, without the 's'. There were not that many children her age. There was only one other child her age. That child is Kira Yamato. Yes, this is the same Kira that I had mentioned before. This Kira was the same hidden prince as I referred to before.

You see, the King of Relren, the place in which the small town of Ragonal was located, was suppose to sacrifice one of his twins to Rey (another devil). This king, he was a crafty one. He hid one of his twins with the Yamato family, and told Rey that one of them died.

He thinks he can fool us, it is laughable, but it is too early to tell you how Rey had dealt with this problem, for you see that would ruin my own tale. His story blends with mine. But let me tell you, you can never escape the devil's wrath.

This young boy was very different before he had found out his real identity. He was kinder; he was more relaxed. He was free. Let me show you a memory. I must warn you, this is only a memory, which means that it is biased. This is a memory of Fllay's back before everything. They were both 13, which means it was 2 years before the war reached this place, 1 year before Cagalli came to this town in search of adventure.

* * *

_There was a small tipping sound at Fllay's small bedroom window. The sound was soft, but Fllay was able to hear it nonetheless. She slipped quietly away from her bed._

_She opened the window as silently as she could. The brunette on the other side smiled at her as she stuck her head out._

_"Hurry Fllay-chan!" Young Kira's voice squeaked even though he was whispering. He stuck his hand out for her as she tried to climb out the window._

_"Do we have to sneak out so late?" Fllay questioned as she closed the window after her._

_"It's not late anymore! Silly Fllay-chan, it's already morning!" Kira pulled Fllay after him as he ran down the dirt streets of Ragonal. "If we go too late, we will not be able to see the sun rising! Don't you want to see it?"_

_Fllay nodded, but was still hesitant. She didn't want her father to worry about her since she had not told him that she was going out. Thinking back, maybe that was not one of her brighter ideas. Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, Fllay picked up her pace and ran alongside Kira to the top of Leaser's Hill._

_As they settled themselves down, the two of them fell into an easy silence. The skies were starting to lighten up, and tints of pale purple could be seen in the dark dawn. Slowly the morning sun had risen over the horizon eliminating the last of the night, and bringing forth a renewed sense of hope, and a promise of a better day._

_Fllay laid her head on Kira's shoulders. Closing her eyes, she let a sense of peace wash over her._

_"Do you think we can do this again sometime, Kira?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Hm…"_

_The Sun by now had already hung quite high in the sky. The morning larks had begun to sing. And all around them people had started to wake up. Kira pulled slightly away, waking Fllay from her peace rest._

_"Come on! We have to get back before our parents wake up! Otherwise we will be grounded for sure."_

_Fllay laughed as she ran after Kira down the small high and towards the village. As they approached the cluster of houses, Fllay stopped and pulled on Kira's sleeve._

_"Kira-chan?"_

_Kira looked back at Fllay, confusion written in his eye. If they did not get back soon, they would both be in big trouble._

_"Do you think we will always be friends?"_

_Kira tilted his head and laughed. "Silly Fllay-chan! Of course we will! Now we have to hurry, or else we will both be grounded."_

_Fllay giggle, but didn't stop anymore as she ran towards her house and snuck in quietly as she had done when she had came out.

* * *

_

This memory was a part of Fllay for a long time. When we had made our deal she had told me it was a treasure of hers, and that she would want me to keep it for her. She did not want it tainted by the crimes she would have to commit. I had accepted the responsibility. But I felt that it would be much more appreciated it I had shared it with who wanted to know of her, those that wanted to learn about her past.

What she doesn't know, what I didn't tell her, is that all memories are tainted. Now matter how pure the thought, not matter how pure your intentions, all memories are tainted. No, it is not tainted in the bad sense of the word. Tainted that it is never pure.

Memories will always be tainted because it only shows one side of things. This particular memory might have been Fllay's joy, her strength in the dark times, but we do not know what Kira thought of this moment. Maybe he also returned her affections, or maybe he hated the attention she gave him. We do not know, we will not know. And that is why I say that memories are always tainted. But still, I have kept her treasure for her. I will not break her faith in me.

Another thing. Faith that is. Faith is also a tricky thing. I can tell you that Fllay really believed Kira during this time. She believed that he would keep his promise. She had believed that he would always remain friends with her. She believed that he would always be by her side.

But we both know that that would not be the case. For you see, the arrival of Cagalli would change everything about this tiny town. The arrival of Cagalli would bring death and destruction. She would bring the end of everything beautiful, of everything peaceful. She would be their goddess of death.

I do not mean for you to hate her, even though I know that Fllay resented her very presence. I knew that Cagalli had not meant to cause such chaos when she had came here. She had wanted to set the people free from war, she had wanted to free them from oppression, she had wanted them to be able to decide for themselves.

But her intentions were not pure either. There was selfishness in her wish too. She had wished to be free herself. She had wanted to get away from her father. She had wanted to get away from her duties. She had wanted to get away from those that had expected great things. More than anything she wanted to find someone that would love her for her, not because she was a princess. She wanted to find someone that would see her as her and would not see her as an opportunity.

What she didn't realize, was that in order to make her own dreams come true, she would have to damn the people that loved her; she would have to damn this whole town; she would have to damn her own country.

There is a price for everything. Nothing is free. It all depends on what you are willing to pay.

**My question is: will you be willing to pay anything, in return for a devil's deal?**

* * *

Ok…that was the end of this chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint all those that liked this story… I have a tendency to start off ok, and end really badly, or write myself into a writers block or something equally as bad. But don't have to worry about writers block for this story. I already have the whole plot set down. It will be easy to write. But I want to make the story longer so…I will drag it on. Unless you want me to move it along…in that case just say so in my review and I will hurry it up. Lol. Yeah…I am weird…don't ask… lol!

Ok…my Cagalli rant. I really hate her character! In the first episode she seemed so cool, but than suddenly when she is reintroduced in like…episode 17 (?) she is nothing but a whiny little brat! She couldn't see how she was actually not helping those people that she was with. She was the one that caused all that fuss about fighting. And because they were fighting so many of them died. It annoys me so much that people still think she is so cool, even though she didn't actually do any of the fighting herself. AHHHH! Stupid Cagalli. And than suddenly she becomes Kira's twin, I mean that just hit me out of the blue. WTF! That was so bad plot twist…I mean it's in one those fanfiction that I wouldn't read on my own. You know? If she wasn't made by the author I would have said that she was the typical Mary-sue! I mean come on! She is the twin of the main character, she falls in love with the second main character. Fllay is jealous of her. She is a princess suddenly! Hello Here! Over powerful much! Anyways… I know that I am making them to be twins in my story too. But that is only because they are twins in the anime too. If they were not, I would not add some random twist as this without reason.

Thank you for hearing me rant. Feel free to rebut my perception of Cagalli. If you have something intelligent to say. Please feel free to tell me your opinion. I do listen to other's perceptions even if I do not like them. If you wanna flame me for dissing Cagalli just because you don't agree with what I think. No I will not delete your review, but be aware that you will be dissed in my next story.

DON'T WORRY TO THOSE WHO ACTUALLY LIKE CAGALLI. I WILL NOT MAKE HER TOTALLY STUPID AND OUT OF CHARACTER (if I can help it) JUST BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE HER.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 2: Past Reflections

**THE DEVIL'S THRALL**

**Pairing:** Fllay/Kira (pre discovery); Athrun/Lacus; Cagalli/Kira (Pre discovery); Athrun/Cagalli; Kira/Lacus

**Summary:** AU 300A.D. The story of a young girl who made a deal with the devil. The story of Fllay Allster, a young girl who had to pick up her life after she lost everything, and had to find a new reason to live and love.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny. Didn't really watch all of the show either. Hated the plot, but loved the characters, so I am making an AU so I can keep the characters, without the plot.

**Author's Notes:** Fllay/Kira and Cagalli/Kira were all before they found out that Kira was Cagalli's twin. So it's not really incest…

**Dedication:** Dedicated to Termony, cause reading her story made me want to write a Gundam Seed story…

* * *

_CHAPTER TWO: Past Reflections_

* * *

A deal between a person and a devil is a personal thing. It is more character defining than your past. It is more important than your present. It is your future. That is something that you must remember when you are initiating a deal with a devil. 

Yes you heard right. A human must be the one to initiate the deal. We as devil are not allowed to force humans into deals. We are not allowed to break a contract once it is sealed in blood. We are however permitted to do everything in our power should the human in anyway violate the contract.

We are allowed to kill them, should they break a deal. We are allowed kill their family, should they break a deal. We are allowed to damn their souls, should they break a deal.

When a deal is made, both sides must promise something in turn. We usually provide power, wealth and freedom, just some of the obvious ones. In turn we get something back.

Despite what you may have heard before, we do not usually take souls as our price in return. Human souls are usually either corrupt or meaningless. They would belong to us in the end anyways. There are rarely any that make it to heaven. Only one in a million do. So that is why most of us do not deal for souls. I did not take Fllay's soul as a return for my price.

I do not know if what I got in return for this deal was a good. I asked her to teach me the meaning of being human.

You see. As devils we tend to lose contact with those who are around us, except our fellow devils. We may live side-by-side with human, we may look just like humans, we may make our deals, but we rarely understand humans. That is why I asked to understand humanity. I wanted to understand these people.

The angels and us are very similar in this perspective, even if they would rather burn than admit it. We do not understand death. We don't understand the meaning of pain, we don't understand the meaning of illness, we don't understand the meaning of hurt, or even sadness.

Now you might think that this is a good thing, but it also means we cannot understand life, living and especially happiness. If we do not have the bad, how can we know what it means to have the good?

That is why I decided to I would help this girl in return for the knowledge of what it means to be human, to be alive. It is something that I can say that I wish I had never learned. Because her memories will be forever burned in my mind.

Now I know that I had mentioned plenty of times how much things had changed after Cagalli had came to this small town. I will not keep you waiting anymore. I will start my tale without anymore delays. I wish I didn't have to hurry this story.

I have no story of Cagalli's childhood, so there is nothing that I can say in defense of her character. I but I will try not to slander her memories more than necessary. I will try to be as objective as I can be, but it will be hard because all that I know of her early times are either through Rey or Fllay's memories. And I can say truthfully none of them were very positive about their thoughts of her.

The night that Cagalli first stepped into Ragonal was a stormy fall night…

* * *

_The wind was blowing hard, and the rain was coming down with no stop in sight. It was cold freezing outside. Most of the town's people had gathered in the only tavern in Ragonal: The Heavy Oak._

_Young Fllay and Kira were sitting on the wooden windowsills listening to the bar keeper, Mwu La Flaga, reciting another story that he had learned of in his younger days of traveling. It was just something that the town did. Even rainy day, after the harvesting season was over, the town's people would gather in the small inn and chat about old times, and listen to stories. It was an easy pattern that had been passed down from generation to generation._

_"… So than suddenly the pirate appeared out of the deep blue sea, with one of his legs missing and an eye socket bleeding. He walked towards the siren, and sneered. 'You witch! May you burn in hell for tempting my men!' And the siren only laughed as she continued to sing her song…"_

_Mwu's voice droned on as Kira and Fllay chuckled in their corner. The two of them had heard the story a hundred times. Everyone in the town had heard it a hundred times, but as some would say: there is comfort in familiarity._

_There was a flash of lightning outside, and Fllay gripped Kira's sleeve, waiting for the inevitable thunder that was sure to follow. A few seconds passed, and sure enough a loud booming sound crashed though the air. It was loud enough to cover the sounds of Mwu talking._

_Fllay looked out the window, hoping to see if there would be more lightning and thunder. Sure enough there seemed to be. Another streak of light flashed through the sky. There seemed to be a shape in the distance, but Fllay wasn't sure if she saw right. ' I am seeing things. No one would be outside in this weather,' Fllay told herself. But that didn't stop her from continuing to look out the window, hoping to see outside when the next lightning appear. Something to either confirm what she saw, or to deny it._

_Some minutes later, another lightning flashed. The shadow was still there, it seemed to be getting closer. Fllay tagged at Kira's sleeve, trying to gain his attention._

_"What's wrong Fllay-chan? Mwu-jisan, was just getting to the good part!" Kira said, peeved to be interrupted from the story telling._

_"Kira-kun…I think I saw someone outside." Fllay said, not entirely sure, but willing to take a chance._

_"You are probably just seeing things. No one would be outside in this weather." Kira said firmly, as he turned back to listen._

_"Kira…just wait for the lightning. You will see it too."_

_Both teens waited silently for the next lightning. Fllay quiet in anticipation; Kira in confusion. Lightning did not disappoint. Sure enough, just about half a minute later, lightning filled the sky once again. And sure enough the shadow was still there._

_"Did you see it?"_

_"Yeah," Kira replied. "Do you really think that is a person."_

_"Yeah…it seems to be getting closer. Maybe we should go look."_

_Kira nodded. "Let's go."_

_The two glanced around them. Everyone else was still intensely listening to the story. Walking calmly towards the exit, they both picked up their coats. Pushing the door open without gaining the attention of the others inside the inn, they both ran outside._

_"Which way did you see it?" Kira asked._

_"Didn't you also see it?" Fllay asked him._

_Kira shrugged and pointed in the general direction that he thought he saw something._

_"Yeah…I think that is also where I think I saw it."_

_They both put on their hoods and left the safety of the ledge that was protecting them from the rain._

* * *

Sometimes there are things in life that we regret doing. Sometimes there are things that we wish we could go back and change. The thing that Fllay wished she could change the most in life would have been going out there and saving Cagalli.

Even though it was a thing that good people do, but Fllay still wished that she could have just let Cagalli die. It wasn't exactly an unfair thought. After all, saving Cagalli meant the death of almost everyone that Fllay loved.

It is in human nature to wish that the people they are close to would be safe. Even if it means that some else had to be unhappy. Even if it meant that someone else had to die.

I do not blame her for wishing death upon Cagalli. I don't think anyone in her position would be able to wish for something else. No one is that selfless to be happily willing to sacrifice the lives of everyone in their village to save the life of a stranger.

**The only thing that a devil cannot do is change the past.**

* * *

The scene with Cagalli was suppose to last until they actually saved her…but I got lazy. Lol! That will be in the next chapter.

Just to let people know… I hate OCs, so no the devil is not an original character. Who is it? I will let you guess. If you write it in your review. I will PM or email you to tell you if you are right or wrong. Otherwise the identity will be revealed at the end of the story.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

and if it's possible...can people please read my idea of a new fic on my bio page...i know what i wanna do for the beginning...but i don't know what to do for the ending... please email me, or write how you want it to end in your review for this story...suggestion of any kind is welcome for that story.


	4. Chapter 2B: Past Reflections

**THE DEVIL'S THRALL**

**Pairing:** Fllay/Kira (pre discovery); Athrun/Lacus; Cagalli/Kira (Pre discovery); Athrun/Cagalli; Kira/Lacus…… SPOILERS! Ending: Fllay/Kira; Athrun/Lacus (I have decided to make this story a sorta happy ending.)

**Summary**: AU 300A.D. The story of a young girl who made a deal with the devil. The story of Fllay Allster, a young girl who had to pick up her life after she lost everything, and had to find a new reason to live and love.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny. Didn't really watch all of the show either. Hated the plot, but loved the characters, so I am making an AU so I can keep the characters, without the plot.

**Author's Notes: **Fllay/Kira and Cagalli/Kira were all before they found out that Kira was Cagalli's twin. So it's not really incest…

**Dedication:** Dedicated to Termony, cause reading her story made me want to write a Gundam Seed story…

**_line...line...line...line...line...line_**

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY

**_line...line...line...line...line...line_**

_CHAPTER 2B: Past Reflections_

**_line...line...line...line...line...line_**

Sometimes people need to know when to listen to their instincts. Because there is always a reason for your sub-conscious would tell you something. If your instincts tells you to run, staying would be foolish. There is no reason for your instincts to lie to you. It is there to protect you.

Fighting your instincts is foolish, and sometimes will cost you a pretty prize. Our story continues with Cagalli's first night in this small town.

During this stormy night, Fllay will have her first foolish rejection of her instinct's telling. She will be blinded by her pride and ignore the small voice in her head that kept suggesting that she should just forget about seeing that shadow.

I wonder if things would have been different if she had listened to her instincts? No. I know things would have been different if she had listened to her instincts. It is a lesson that she will remember for as long as she live.

But there is nothing that I can do for her. I cannot go back to the past and whisper into her ears what the future holds. But she was a kind-hearted girl then, and she was stubborn. I don't think she would have believed me if I told her that a stranger would endanger all that she held dear.

No. She would have still saved Cagalli, even if she knew that night. She had not felt the pain of loss yet, she still did not know what it means to loss people. She was only trying to do the right thing.

She was still a dreamer. And all I can do is what her memories play and try not to flinch knowing the inevitable conclusion her actions would cause. Let's go back to the world of the past. Where nothing can be change, but everything can still hurt.

**_line...line...line...line...line...line_**

_"Fllay-chan, are you sure you saw something?" Kira yelled to be heard over the rain. The two of them had been walking around for sometime now, yet they still could not see anything or anyone that might have cast the shadow._

_"…But you saw it too, Kira-kun." Fllay bit her lips. She had been sure that she had saw something when she was looking out the window. Now that she was actually outsides, she saw nothing out of the ordinary._

_"Are you sure you didn't just imagine the whole thing?"_

_In fact, Fllay had been thinking just that. What if she had imagined the whole thing? It wasn't as if it wasn't possible to mistake a tree's shadow for a person's, if it was in the distance, and it was raining as hard as it was. But that would not explain why it had seemed to be moving towards them. And Fllay was sure that it had been moving closer._

_"NO! … I mean… I don't think I imagined the whole thing. Come on. I'm sure we will see someone if we keep on looking."_

_Fllay nodded, if only to reassure herself that she was right. She had to be. It would have been to embarrassing if it wasn't true. The two of them continued in silence._

_Five minutes passed and nothing had happened, it was getting old. Fllay sighed, trying to figure out how much of an embarrassment it would be for her to just admit she might have been wrong, when she felt something rather squishy in the mud beneath her boots._

_Looking down she couldn't help the loud scream that came out as soon as she opened her mouth. There lying in the mud was a body that was wrapped in a thin layer of cloth. It was covered almost entirely with dirt from the mud and wet from the rain._

_Kira ran up to Fllay's crouched form and looked over her shoulder._

_"Fllay-chan are you ok?"_

_Fllay nodded, but she didn't think Kira was able to see, but it didn't really matter once he saw the sight she had just seconds before._

_"Is…is that a person?"_

_"I think so, Kira-chan."_

_Kira moved beside Fllay and moved towards the body on the floor._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Kira silently put his fingers next to the pulse on the body's neck._

_"Seeing if he? Had a pulse, Fllay-chan."_

_Fllay waited patiently for Kira to finish his check._

_"Yeah, he does, but I don't know for how long. Fllay-chan, we need to get him indoors."_

_Fllay nodded and moved to help Kira pick up the body. He took hold of the body's top half by grabbing both arms just below the shoulder and Fllay grabbed the body's legs just above the ankles. Together the two of them headed towards the Inn, where they were sure the people of Ragonal were still gathered since the rain had not let up yet._

_Their entrance into the public pub was more than dramatic, but it was able to gain the attention of the people inside, even Mwu, who was just getting to the climax of his story._

_"Father! Please help!" Kira called the minute that the doors flung open._

_All the people inside dropped what they were doing and rushed to take the fallen 'boy' off Fllay and Kira's hands. They rushed her to one of the unoccupied rooms in the back of the inn, and Kira ran after them to see if there was anything he could do to help._

_Watching them rush off, Fllay had a deep feeling in the pits of her stomach as if she was being left behind._

_"Hey…Kira-kun! Wait for me!"_

_Dropping her wet jacket on the bench near the entrance, Fllay chased after the rest of them. Unknown to her the feeling she had would later become something else._

**_line...line...line...line...line...line_**

All of the town's people prayed for the safety of the new stranger. I wonder if they would have still done the same if they knew what she would have brought. I don't know. I think that they would not have in their hearts, but still say that they did.

The difference between humans and devils is that we say only want we mean. We cannot tell a lie. We of course can say only half the truth, but we cannot tell a straight out lie. For a human, they can wish for something in their heart and tell their loved ones that they were wishing for something different. It is sad, but I guess it is a survival mechanism.

But that night there was no reason to lie. The people did not know what this new person would bring. They only know that the stranger was in a bad shape. And they wished, with their whole heart, that this person would get better. After all, they were only plain people with the kindest heart that you could find.

**Ask and you shall receive.**

**_line...line...line...line...line...line_**

Sorry about the lines...the ruler button wasn't working really well when I was uploading this fic. Sorry.

Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 3: Sands through your fingertips

**Pairing:** Fllay/Kira (pre discovery); Athrun/Lacus; Cagalli/Kira (Pre discovery); Athrun/Cagalli; Kira/Lacus…… SPOILERS! Ending: Fllay/Kira; Athrun/Lacus (I have decided to make this story a sorta happy ending.)

**Summary**: AU 300A.D. The story of a young girl who made a deal with the devil. The story of Fllay Allster, a young girl who had to pick up her life after she lost everything, and had to find a new reason to live and love.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny. Didn't really watch all of the show either. Hated the plot, but loved the characters, so I am making an AU so I can keep the characters, without the plot.

**Author's Notes: **Fllay/Kira and Cagalli/Kira were all before they found out that Kira was Cagalli's twin. So it's not really incest…

**Dedication:** Dedicated to Termony, cause reading her story made me want to write a Gundam Seed story…

* * *

Chapter 3: Sand through your fingertips

* * *

The most painful moment in a person's life isn't when you realize that you can't trust someone; it's the moment that you realize that someone couldn't trust you. The pain from such a realization won't ever go away, and will leave you wondering about yourself for the rest of your life. Are you not worthy? What did you do wrong?

And as Fllay was slowly being replaced these thoughts ran constantly through her head. I will not keep you waiting with my rambles. I am sure you want to know what happened after Cagalli, our princess, was revived.

* * *

_Fllay didn't know what to do anymore as she watched Cagalli and Kira work in the farm helping Kira's uncle with the crops. Part of her was glad that they had one more pair of hands helping with this year's harvest, but the other part of her. The darker and deep part of her was discontent to watch her friend being pulled towards someone else._

_She knew that the only reason why Kira had never shown interest in any of the other kids in the village was because of their age difference, but she had always assumed that even if there were other kids their age, he would still be close to her. But seeing him talk and work with Cagalli, it seemed to Fllay that her assumptions were wrong._

_And Fllay didn't know what to think. How were you suppose to tell your best friend that you didn't think he was being a good friend without sounding spoiled? Especially since he was spending time with a newcomer and helping her settle in? _

_After Cagalli had been treated, they had found out that she was a girl. Fllay remembered being shocked, because when they were outside she seriously didn't notice that the body had been a female body. But more than her own surprise she remembered the blush that had crept on Kira's cheeks. She had then thought that it was from being embarrassed that he had also made the same mistake. But now it seemed to Fllay that he was instead crushing on the new girl._

_The two of them actually got along considerably well. They didn't fight all the time, like when Kira and Fllay were together. Whenever Kira said something, instead of blushing or just laughing, Cagalli would return the joke with something equally witty. _

_Fllay really was starting to resent the other girl. It was like she was slowly being replaced. After placing the last bundle of crops in the wagon, Fllay walked behind Cagalli and Kira back to the main farmhouse located towards the north._

_And Fllay's day just got worse from that point on. When they had reached the main farm, Kira's uncle had seemed really surprised to see Fllay there. He had even gone as far as to ask her if she had needed anything. _

_Fllay was certainly upset. Had he not seen Fllay helping with the harvest? It seemed unlikely because she had been working all day, but she had a sneaking suspicion that is wasn't so much as Kira's uncle not noticing she was there, but his way of politely asking her to leave. That had caused a burning feeling in her gut. While she had to admit that she was not as good as Cagalli at actually harvesting the crops, she had tried her very best. _

_As she was silently excusing herself from the farm, she turned to Kira and tried to see if he had wanted her to stay. Part of her wanted to see him squirm for not defending her against his uncle, another part wanted him to comfort her and tell her that everything was still as it should be. When Kira did not turn to meet her gaze, Fllay felt her temper flare. _

_Instead of coming to her defense, as any fiancé should, Kira merely waved good bye to her and turned back to Cagalli with a soft blush on his cheeks. _

* * *

Sometimes you can just feel the turning point of an event coming. And stopping it is like trying to capture grains of sand with your hand. The harder you squeeze, the fast it flows away from you.

I guess that's what hurts humanity the most. Knowing that something is coming, and unable to stop it. Knowing that you can't save anyone. I guess that's why so many of those that you called seers, the ones with second sight, take their lives.

The guilt builds up like a dam. Knowing that you could have done something, but not knowing what that thing was, just like that bittersweet sting of knowing that you forgot something, but never knowing what that is.

You ask: then why people say 'knowledge is power'? And you would be right. Knowledge is not power. Only the ignorant and prideful scholars think that. Knowledge is like the individual feathers of a bird's wing, but the ability to use this knowledge that is the wing and air that allows flight.

* * *

Darn…it's really to write a fic consistently after leaving it for so long…LOL.


	6. Chapter 4: The Language of Silence

1**Pairing:** Fllay/Kira (pre discovery); Athrun/Lacus; Cagalli/Kira (Pre discovery); Athrun/Cagalli; Kira/Lacus… SPOILERS! Ending: Fllay/Kira; Athrun/Lacus (I have decided to make this story a sort of happy ending.)

**Summary**: AU 300A.D. The story of a young girl who made a deal with the devil. The story of Fllay All-star, a young girl who had to pick up her life after she lost everything, and had to find a new reason to live and love.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny. Didn't really watch all of the show either. Hated the plot, but loved the characters, so I am making an AU so I can keep the characters, without the plot.

**Author's Notes: **Fllay/Kira and Cagalli/Kira were all before they found out that Kira was Cagalli's twin. So it's not really incest…

**Dedication:** Dedicated to _Termony_, cause reading her story made me want to write a Gundam Seed story…

**Beta:** _baby's breath_, to whom without, you would all be reading crappily worded sentences.

**A/N: **I have a tendency to over-use minor characters, but in this case I feel its justified. So tell me if you think otherwise.

linelinelinelineline

Chapter 4: The Language of Silence

linelinelinelineline

Now, I need to tell you that the following scene happened very closely to the scene that you have witnessed in the last chapter, so I feel that I should not ramble with my thoughts as much in between. But please note that does not mean I have nothing further to say.

linelinelinelineline

That year's harvest had passed like all the other harvest in Fllay's life, with the exception of Kira's uncle not asking her to help. As such, it had made Fllay's days during that time exceedingly boring, considering her own father did not own a farm. So instead of working along with the rest of the town, Fllay wondered constantly with her father to the neighboring towns.

While her father worked on the roofs for the people in the towns, Fllay often went to the small town centers to converse with the people gathered there. She was one of the only people, even including the adults, who had ever ventured out of their town. And while she had taken pride in that fact, and had taken to sharing the information that she had gained from the chatter in the other villages, this time the gossip was something that dismayed Fllay.

There had been talk about General Zala concurring one of the close-by villages. And the effects of such news were obvious on the town's people. The once busy streets usually filled with laughter and stalls open for business, had a solemn undertone that day. Instead of shouting at the top of their voices to attract attention from the customer, stall owners merely set up their shops along the shadows provided by the overhanging roofs.

The people that usually chatter like crazy merely seemed like a shadow of their former selves. They walked along the streets with a sense of urgency that Fllay could not explain. They bought things in bulk that easily could be described as excessive.

Uneasy with the atmosphere that had descended on the place, Fllay gave up her attempt of amusing herself, and instead went back to where she knew her father was to help the local butcher fix a spot on the roof. When she got there, she noticed even more of a difference from the norm. Instead of chatting with his costumer, her father had a grim expression on his face as he waited impatiently.

When Fllay got close enough to her father, she noticed that he was constantly tapping his foot against the ground. She grimaced. He only did that when something was really bothering him.

"Father? What is the matter?" Fllay asked.

Her father's expression did not change, and instead of answering her, he only turned on his feet and started trudging back towards their town. The set of his shoulders showed the tension that he was feeling.

"Father?" Fllay tried again, hoping to get some kind of reaction from her father.

George slowed down his walk, but did not stop. Waving his hand in a slight motion that passer-bys would have missed, he beckoned Fllay over to his side.

"Fllay, honey, I need you to keep your voice down, understood?" There was a sense of no-nonsense in the way that he spoke that Fllay had never heard before. As such, she could only nod her head and walk faster so she could keep pace with her father.

"When we get back to the village I want you to pack your bags. Bring only what is necessary…" George was interrupted by his daughter's gasp. Instantly, he placed his hand over her mouth to keep her from attracting attention to them.

"Fllay…" Fllay only nodded as the shocked expression she wore stayed in place as her father let go of her.

"I need you to go into the market today as soon as we go home and buy some foods that will have a long preservation life. Do you understand me?" At this point George stopped his walk and stared into his daughter's eyes.

Again Fllay could only nod. "…Why?" was the only thing she managed to get out, in her stunned state, for she had never seen her father so serious.

"There has been talk between the men of this town that General Zala might be coming this direction…"

"Yes, I have heard of such a thing too from the women in the market," Fllay answered, trying to understand why that was such a big thing.

George nodded to Fllay's statement. "If General Zala comes to this town, there is a likely chance that he will head towards our town next."

"Father, I don't understand…" Fllay looked so lost that it broke his heart.

"General Zala's men are the fiercest in the continent, and they will stop at nothing in their conquest. They will level any town or city they come upon, whether the people give up or not. Are you still with me?" At Fllay's nod, he continued. "That is why we must travel west, and get out of his path of destruction."

Fllay nodded. "Father! We have to tell the village! Everyone must hurry and pack then!" With, finally, the understanding of how dire their situation was, Fllay began to run towards the village, hoping to warn everyone of the dangers that were coming. But her father's grip on her forearm stopped her.

"Father?! Hurry!"

George shook his head; sadness blanketed his seemingly older face. "No, Fllay, you must not tell anyone of what we have heard here."

"But…Father! What about everyone?! We have to make sure that everyone is safe! Kira…the others…"

"No. Fllay. If everyone moved at once, it would draw too much attention to us. And it would just get us killed faster. Besides, having a whole village move would make too much of a trail. We must go, just us."

"But…Father…" Fllay tried to argue once again, but this time with much less energy than before, as what her father implied started to set in. They would have to sacrifice their community for their own safety. Throw the wolf the sacrificial lamb to save the farmers, in a sense.

Fllay couldn't even bring it to hate her father for suggesting such a thing, seeing the guilt-ridden expression on his face. Bowing her head down, she started walking again. Her father caught up to her mere seconds later, and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. She shrugged it off, hoping to be able to blame the crushing feeling of inevitable doom on someone.

George bent down to his daughter ear level and sighed. "Fllay. You have to understand. You are my priority."

Fllay picked up her head and looked at her father. "I have to keep you safe. And I will do anything to achieve that… I'm sorry. I wish there was another way."

Taking her hand in his, George gently tugged his daughter to walk faster.

"…Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"…I'm scared…"

"…I'm sorry."

The father and daughter pair walked back to their town in silence.

linelinelinelineline

Sometimes the sound of silence says more than anything else. And in this case, the silence that hung between father and daughter almost drowned Fllay. The shame; the guilt; and finally the sadness, each as heavy as a thousand pound boulder pressing down on her shoulders. I suppose it's one thing to want to live, and not being able to help those that get caught in the way of your path of survival; and a whole other thing when you are throwing others in front of you to shield yourself from the flames. Death makes everyone equal, but the means of bringing death separates the survivors from the murderers, and at this point, even I could tell, Fllay was tittering on the edge of the two.

linelinelinelineline


	7. Chapter 4B: The Language of Silence

1**Pairing:** Fllay/Kira (pre discovery); Athrun/Lacus; Cagalli/Kira (Pre discovery); Athrun/Cagalli; Kira/Lacus… SPOILERS! Ending: Fllay/Kira; Athrun/Lacus (I have decided to make this story a sort of happy ending.)

**Summary**: AU 300A.D. The story of a young girl who made a deal with the devil. The story of Fllay All-star, a young girl who had to pick up her life after she lost everything, and had to find a new reason to live and love.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny. Didn't really watch all of the show either. Hated the plot, but loved the characters, so I am making an AU so I can keep the characters, without the plot.

**Author's Notes: **Fllay/Kira and Cagalli/Kira were all before they found out that Kira was Cagalli's twin. So it's not really incest…

**Dedication:** Dedicated to _Termony_, cause reading her story made me want to write a Gundam Seed story…

**Beta:** _baby's breath_, to whom without, you would all be reading crappily worded sentences.

**A/N 2: **Second part of chapter 4. Kira and Fllay. This was suppose to be with the other chapter…but I was too lazy to write it than.

**A/N 3:** This story isn't really going to be update weekly or monthly or anything…mostly just when I have time. Though I will try and finish this story before next summer… but who knows right?

Line---Line---Line---Line---Line

Chapter 4B: The Language of Silence.

Line---Line---Line---Line---Line

_"Make sure you don't draw extra attention to yourself when you go out today, understand Fllay? Make sure that you don't act differently." _George's words rang in Fllay's ears as she walked down the path that lead to the town market.

But still she couldn't help looking around in bitter bewilderment. This was where she had grown up. It was hard for her to imagine just leaving it behind. The bakers to her right had always gifted the children of the town with free slices of their delicious honey cakes on their birthdays. The shoemakers had helped Fllay patch her pretty pink shoes with special leather that they had spent days dying to get to the right color. It was just hard for Fllay to leave behind so many caring people.

After picking up a good quantity of jerky and other meat preservatives, Fllay decided to pick up some bread and dried fruits to make sure that they had a balance of nutrients. As she was walking home, she spotted the familiar shape of Kira in a not so far distance. Fllay waved in hopes that he would see her, but he didn't seem to notice.

Deciding that it wasn't because Kira was ignoring her, but instead because he had really not seen her, Fllay walked up closer to him. Still it didn't seem like he was going to acknowledge her presence. Fllay tugged at his sleeve as a last resort.

Kira turned around, in surprise.

"Oh! Fllay I didn't see you there," Kira offered with an embarrassed half-smile that Fllay had always loved.

"It's okay, Kira. I was just picking up some food. How are you?" Fllay asked, her hand still holding his sleeve.

"…Um…Fine." Kira looked mildly flushed.

"So what have you been up to?" Fllay asked, in an attempt to get Kira to talk to her. It normally wasn't this hard. They used to talk non-stop, and would even need the adults of the village separating them by force to get them to stop chatting. But that hadn't been the case since a few weeks ago, when Cagalli showed up.

"Nothing…Just helping my father with some chores." Kira didn't seem to even be paying attention to the conversation, instead he craned his head around as if he was looking for something, or someone.

Fllay felt a stab of irritation.

"Oh. Are you almost done with your chore?" She asked, with a tone that wasn't as friendly as the one she had used at the beginning of their conversation. She wasn't used to having to try this hard to talk to her best friend, though Kira hadn't been that much of a friend in the past few weeks.

"Um…Almost?" Kira replied. The uncertainty in his voice made Fllay raise her eyebrow. What did he mean maybe? It was a yes or no question; there shouldn't have been any middle ground.

"Then you can walk me home, right?" Fllay asked, trapping Kira in a situation he wouldn't be able to get out of. He couldn't say no without sounding un-gentleman like.

Kira gulped, but nodded, even though it was very hesitant. Fllay handed him her basket, and started to head towards her house. Kira followed her for a few blocks at a much slower pace. His speed was ticking Fllay off in a way that she couldn't even explain to herself.

"KIRA!"

A shout pierced the relatively peaceful and quiet market square. Kira immediately stopped and turned towards the voice.

"KIRA!? WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Kira shoved Fllay's basket back at her, almost pushing her off balance. With an apologetic glance back at her, Kira left calling out Cagalli's name.

Fllay felt a cold wave of anger wash over. 'I hope you die, Kira. I am glad Father told me not to tell you about the attack that is coming. I hope you and that little harlot that you are keeping meet your doom together. You can spend as much time in hell with her as you'd like,' Fllay thought to herself before she could stop her own train of thought. But as soon as those words crossed her mind, she paled in realization as to what she had thought. 'Oh! I didn't mean it. Please keep Kira safe, God!'

Clutching her basket to her chest, Fllay ran home as fast as she could, hoping to leave behind her what had occurred, both in outside world, and the thoughts in her own mind.

Line---Line---Line---Line---Line

You are the most honest when you are inhibited. Whether drugs, alcohol, rage or even lust inhibits you; you are still the most honest at that point in life. You don't have your conscience censoring you. Those derogatory words of hatred that you want to throw in your bosses' face, the inability to stop your mouth from forming those insensitive word that could ruin a friendship, the slip of the tongue when you are trying to prove a point, or just the meaningless cries of a name in the throws of passion. Those are the true moments. The moments that really allow others to know you, the real you. So the next time someone says that you don't mean the things you say when you are angry, ask yourself this: 'What is more honest; when you say things to hurt people, or when you are curtailing what you think to protect them from the truth?'


End file.
